legends_of_equestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ragface
Ragface, or The Seed Eater, was a bizzare humanoid, responsible for the death of Rainbow Dash. It was known to have had some sort of connection with Slendy, possibly due to their shared preference of foals. Pokey Pierce was known to collect or store foals for him. Character Appearance Ragface is a strange humanoid being. It wears a rag mask (hence its nickname Ragface) that has one eye hole cut out for it to see. The other one seems to be stitched. Its skin is dark brownish grey and it has long dark hair. Ragface's mask has a second hole for either a mouth, a beak or a snout. The face beneath the mask is apparently too horrific for anypony to look at. Personality It goes after small foals, presumably to eat them, or possibly to turn them into Seed Eaters. The second theory has been proved incorrect - Ragface eats his victims, to steal their youth and live forever. The creature goes on a hunt every few years. If anypony interferes with the hunt, Ragface will attack them too. It sometimes, although extremely rarely, attacks adults. The only time somepony survived a attack from Ragface was a filly with a bat, who beat the monster and ran - but the filly, Lickety Split never said another word, because of damage Ragface did to her throat. The filly now lives in a basement guarded 24/7. History During the Nineties Ragface first began his killing spree in Ponytown during the Eighites, only targeting foals (unlike Slendy, who would take anyone). He never attacked adults, and avoided the hospice. The police warned parents not to leave their foals unsupervised, and everything erupted into chaos. Morgan Park, a busy park which backed onto the woods inhabited by Ragface, eventually shut down and became derelict. Minty and Swine Two rebellious foals, Lickety Split and Swine, visited the derelict park during the Nineties, presumably to vandalise it, climbing over and down the fence to get in. Split had a baseball bat with her, possibly for the vandalising. That night, ponies in the neighbourhood reported screaming coming from Morgan Park. Ragface attacked the two foals, killing Swine (it later ate the body). Split beat it over the head with her bat, but Ragface fought back, slashing her, and badly injuring her hooves and legs. Ragface managed to rip Split's throat, making her incapable of speech, but not killing her. The polive, alerted by the ponies who heard the screaming, arrived at the park a few moments later, causing Ragface to flee. Split eventually staggered out from the bushes, both she and the bat covered with blood. Split was covered in slashes. The police, unable to climb the fence themselves, convinced Split to climb over the fence to them. Her injured hooves made it difficult, and she fell to the ground at the police's feet. The park was later firebombed by angry local parents. Split, who couldn't speak because of her torn throat, was taken into isolation in the only safe place; a local hospice. She remained in the basement, constantly guarded by elite royal guards, and Twilight. During the 1000's Pokey Pierce Ragface returned to Pokey's house to eat the six stored foals alive. After eating them, it realised that it had not drained any life force from them: foals could no longer provide it with sufficient life force. It tells Pokey that "the foals... aren't working any more. I need... something larger," and devours him. Death It then leaps out from Pokey's window, into the streets of Ponytown, and throws around tables, lashing out at and killing anypony who came too near. Despite the stallions it ate, Ragface was left deprived of sufficient life force, and dying, confronted by a mob of angry ponies who had been tormented by it over the years. In one final, crazed attempt at immortality, Ragface devoured it''self''. It believed that, since it was full of life force from the hundreds of foals and stallions it had eaten, it would have bountiful amounts of life force. Predictabily, it died when it tried to eat itself. Skills Stealing youth Ragface only eats foals because it, somehow, gains the life force of whatever it eats. It gorges itself on one foal year, and over twenty every 100 years. By eating the foals and absorbing their youth, Ragface can effectively live forever. Ragface avoids hospices and old people presumably because of their bad, fading life force. When the foals no longer worked, it turned to full grown, healthy stallions, beginning with Pokey Pierce. So long as it continued to take life force, it can never die, although it experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in it becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but it's body will never rot, age or grow old. Emotional manipulation Ragface can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed it is similar to mind control, because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner, mind controllers are able to change people's thoughts, Emotion Manipulators are able to change the way someone perceives a thought. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a manner of social cloaking, or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to induce, but can be extremely useful. Ragface seems to use it mostly to make ponies want to stay with him, or help him. Dreamwalking Much like Princess Luna, Ragface has the ability to enter the dreams of another pony. It is also capable of entering daydreams, though he doesn't seem to do this as much.